The Diary of Cynthia Hawkspear, Part 1: Destiny
by Fantasia Maximus
Summary: Set during Cataclysm. A detailed account of the Forsaken conquest of Lordaeron under the rule of Sylvanas Windrunner and the lives and destinies of Nightingale and Amaranth  O.C's .
1. Nightingale

_**The following events are the accounts of Cynthia Hawkspear, Dark Ranger of the Forsaken – not historical fact. As of such, some of these events will represent fact other merely hearsay but do not, however, doubt their importance, even for a second.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Anar'alah belore..."<em> The last words my queen spoke as one of the living.

Translated it means 'by the light of the sun' and as the sun lights the darkness of the world, so shall I light the darkness of our history… as Forsaken.

It has been three years since we returned victorious from the frozen wastes of Northrend and our ultimate purpose fulfilled, destroying the Lich King that is. What were we to do, our lives… without a purpose. However, our fearsome leader, Sylvanas Windrunner created a new vision for the Forsaken and granted us a new purpose in undeath – the conquest of Lordaeron in the name of the Banshee Queen, our new lease on… 'Life'.

Gilneas, Southshore, Andorhal, all have fallen under the might of the Forsaken war machine but although we have triumphed in many ways, it does not mean we did not meet staunch opposition along the way. Of these deifiers none would prove to be more of a thorn in our side then a vexatious human rogue known only, as Nightingale.

Who would have thought that this menaces' destiny would be of such great importance to not only the Forsaken's history but all of Azeroth's as well, certainly not I but I have been blind to such things in the past. With these words I begin my tale of Destiny's cruel hand….

**C.H.**

* * *

><p>It was the night of new moon, the darkness that members of the Forsaken revelled in for darkness can disguise even the vilest of deeds. The Undercity was ablaze with activity, troopers sparred in the War Quarter and vendors spouted their wares to brave adventurers of the Horde. In fact, only one place in the entire city seemed deathly quiet, the Apothecarium where prisoners of the Forsaken awaited their fates.<p>

Nathanos Blightcaller loomed over his potential victims with a rusted cleaver in hand, his face giving no expression of remorse for what he was about to do.

"_Alright… who of you will be the first to squeal!" _he hissed, intimidating even the bravest of the worgen and virtuous of the Scarlet Crusaders. With these words the Champion of the Dark Lady began his interrogations. The cries of the prisoners echoed piercingly throughout the Apothecarium as Nathanos peeled flesh from bone.

"_Are you willing to cooperate yet Crusader filth? What of you Beast, cat got your tongue a wolfie?"_ Nathanos chuckled, a horrid noise that only the most perceptive of bystander would interpret as laughter.

"_I will not tell you anything undead scum, the Crusade shall be victorious!" _The Crusader spoke with bravado but Nathanos simply shrugged and with an elegant flick of his wrist slit the crusaders throat.

"_These Scarlet's" _he spat as the Crusader convulsed then went limp, _"interrogating them is like scrapping caked entrails of a blade, almost impossible. You will all talk… soon enough._" With that he threw his cleaver down on a nearby table stating…

"_I'm going to need a bigger blade."_ As Nathanos ventured to an adjacent weapons rack, a small group entered the Apothecarium.

"_How goes the interrogations my Champion?" _spoke a voice, the unmistakable hiss of the Banshee Queen stopped Nathanos 'dead' and he quickly assumed a dutiful bow.

"_Lady Sylvanas! Regretfully… answers still elude me your highness but I believe through the proper coercion…" _Nathanos motioned to the electrified falchion he now wielded, _"the piglets will squeal."_ Sylvanas began to pace in front of the prisoners a cold, stern expression upon her face. After a moments respite, a smirk appeared across the Dark Lady's face.

"_I was thinking Nathanos that perhaps a woman's touch may be in order. Wouldn't you agree_ _Aradne?_ She asked turning to face a large Val'kyr, the new recruits in the Forsaken's ranks who responded coldly.

"_It would be an honour, mistress." _However, Sylvanas shook her head in reply and began to turn slowly.

"_No Aradne, I was thinking this could be a test for our newest member." _Sylvanas' eye fixed on a young Blood Elf girl, barely of age to witness such atrocity. Suddenly, a voice piped up from within the cell. A stern but mocking tone as if what was about to be said was spoken in jest.

"_So you really are as cruel as they say 'Harpy Queen', woops I am terribly sorry, Dark 'Lady' was it?"_ Nathanos was first to react to the insult.

"_How dear you insult the Banshee Queen maggot! I'll rip your heart out!_" A small smirk crossed the prisoner's face as he emerged from the shadows and into view.

"_How dreadfully rude of me, I meant no offense. I was merely unaware of your proper title milady..."_ He then turned to face Nathanos directly, _"You sir, on the other hand, need to work on your conversational skills. A bit early in our relationship to be so frisky, isn't it?"_ This last sentence was spoken with foe sincerity, purposely enraging the fallen ranger.

"_You insolent whelp, I'll put you down human!" _Nathanos screamed in fury, equipping his crossbow but Sylvanas motioned for his silence.

"_Calm yourself my Champion; I'm very much interested in this one. What is it that makes you so audacious human?_ Sylvanas asked the imprisoned stranger who replied in what appeared to his usual manner.

"_Well milady I am glad you asked. Although I did see it as my moral obligation to prevent you defiling this innocent with such vile acts as the art of torture, it was really my theatrical nature waiting for the opportune dramatic moment for me to make my case…."_

"_Don't test my patience human! You may have heard I am not known for it." _The Banshee Queen snapped which did not seem to offset the stranger who continued with maintain composure.

"_Yes of course, your highness. As I was about to say my name is Nightingale… and do I have a proposition for you milady but first how about releasing me from this cage? I fear my free spirit is being ebbed of its lustre._" Again there was something false in the tone of Nightingale's plea but it seems the Dark Lady was very interested in what this human had to offer, as she motioned for Nathanos to open the cage which saw Nathanos met with more subtle abuse.

"_Ahh, much better. You know good sir if you cleaned your facilities more often perhaps these poor beggars would be more inclined to loosen their tongues, it really does smell vile in there._" Nathanos controlled his fury this time and simply shoved Nightingale into a nearby chair. Sylvanas then began the conversation asking

"_So, what is it you purpose Nightingale?"_ Nightingale then reached into his blazer pocket and removed several documents which bore the Forsaken insignia. Rage suddenly filled the Dark Lady's eyes and she screamed in a very unnatural tone _"How did you access these rogue? Some of my strongest Dreadguards protected these documents."_ Nightingale simply smirked at this outburst and replied slyly.

"_Oh, but that would be telling, Sylvanas. The real question you should be asking is, are those Dreadguards really your best?" _Nightingale sensed Sylvanas' fury rising once more and so quickly continued speaking. _"I'll get to the point shall I? Yes? Good. The point, milady is that I now have these documents and I purpose that you give me what I want, lest these documents find their way into SI:7." _Sylvanas regained her composure, still uncertain about how this rogue prisoner managed to gain access to her battle plans but nonetheless asked

"_What is it you require human, I'm listening… intently." _Nightingale shifted in his seat a little before answering, seeming too finally reveal how 'uncomfortable' an audience with the Banshee Queen can be.

"_To be honest milady, I did not think I would get this far…" _Sylvanas interrupted him.

"_What makes you think you have got this far, hmmm? What's stopping me from having you killed, taking back my documents and raising you into my servitude?"_ Nightingale regained his mocking tone and responded shrewdly

"_My brilliant charm and wit? Besides, I don't have the skin for fungus. So how about you get me transportation, one thousand gold pieces and a bottle of whiskey. I'll then return what I stole and be on my way." _Sylvanas then laughed again and snapped her fingers, with that motion Aradne knocked Nightingale to the floor while a burly abomination wrapped a chain around his neck. Sylvanas approached him slowly and snatched back her documents.

"_Any last words, Nightingale you foolish man?" _By then the surprise and shock had been wiped from Nightingale's face, replaced by hearty laughter. He then looked up, the darkness no longer covering his face and stared expressionless into Sylvanas' eyes. Wetting his lips, Nightingale whispered loud enough that Sylvanas would hear him.

"_By your leave. Sylvanas Windrunner." _With those words Nightingale grabbed hold of the abomination's chain in one swift motion and flipped onto its rotting back whipping the chain upon its backside. The abomination howled with pain and sprinted out of the Apothecarium. When outside, Nightingale leapt from atop the abomination and landed gracefully upon a pursuing vampire bat, knocking its rider off and into the sewer goo below. Sylvanas and her entourage began to pursue but gave up as Nightingale directed his bat out of the sewer's entrance, shouting back to his former captors.

"_Never cage a free spirit!" _Sylvanas, Nathanos and Aradne cursed at him but the young Blood Elf simply stared up in awe. As Sylvanas exchange words with Nathanos and began to walk back to her throne room, the girl continued to stare after the remarkable rogue that just entered her life. This would not be the last time the Elf would stare in wonder at the man known only as Nightingale. Sylvanas suddenly realised that she was alone and turned back and called to the girl.

"_Amaranth, come. We have much work to do and little time remains this night." _The girl turned away from the sewer entrance and called after the Dark Lady.

"_Coming… Mother."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review, constructive criticism is aprreciated.<em>**


	2. Lordaeron, from Arathor to Forsaken

_**Authors's Note: Sorry this update took so long. I promise they will be much quicker in future. Enjoy.**_

_**The following events are the accounts of Cynthia Hawkspear, Dark Ranger of the Forsaken – not historical fact. As of such, some of these events will represent fact others merely hearsay but do not, however, doubt their importance, even for a second.**_

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since my last entry and the Forsaken war machine continues on… as it always will. However, the Dark Lady has not forgotten the events of that fateful night in the Apothecarium. They hang on her mind like moss dangling from an ancient tree, haunting her every thought. My Queen cannot help but think about that contemptible rogue Nightingale, if he was able to steal her most secret documentation… what else could he have stolen? So the order was sent out, Nightingale was to be captured and brought before the Dark Lady herself!<p>

This, my friends, is where I enter the story.

The Dark Lady has charged me with the task of hunting the elusive Nightingale and I was to be given every resource the Forsaken had available, which meant I wouldn't be going alone.

Sylvanas assigned her 'daughter', Dark Princess Amaranth and the child's tutor; Eva Nightsorrow, a veteran Forsaken trooper and fiercely loyal to boot. Together we formed Operation: Blackmist, named so as this was the title installed upon our target for his ability to disappear like the mist. Nightingale was last seen approaching the fallen city of Stromgarde and so our journey together begins on a bat flight to Galen's Fall….

* * *

><p>A fierce autumn gale blew wildly from the Alterac ranges across the face of Amaranth Windrunner, Dark Princess of the Forsaken, her face flinching at the impact. The speed at which her bat mount flew only amplified the intensity of the mountains frigid gust. She turned her face away from the mountains of Alterac and looked to her wisest tutor but most importantly dearest companion, Eva Nightsorrow. Eva was a Royal Dreadguard, strongest warriors of the Forsaken and guardians of the Banshee Queen. She was assigned to be Amaranth's protector and teacher when she reached adolescence. Eva then turned to face the young princess, noticing her obvious discomfort she laughed, an odd chocking noise in reality.<p>

"_If there is one thing I enjoy more than anything about undeath mistress, it would be our resistance to cold weather. You need not worry we have just entered the Alterac Mountains and will reach Galen's Fall shortly." _Amaranth nodded in response but still looked somewhat distressed. I noticed this and attempted to take her mind off whatever it was troubling her.

"_Perhaps it is time you learned more about your future kingdom, your highness?" _I asked_ "I would be happy to pass my knowledge onto you." _The Princess turned to me and smiled

"_I would be honoured to learn from one as great as you are, Cynthia. I think I am ready to learn more of my inheritance plus I cannot rule the Forsaken if I remain blind to our achievements."_ So Eva and I began to tell Amaranth of our most recent history, guiding the Princess through the events that followed the betrayal of Putress, how the horde grew untrusting of the Forsaken and how our conquest of Lordaeron is one way we are rebuilding that trust for as much as Sylvanas did not admit, the forsaken needed the rest of the horde; well… for the time being. Soaring over Hillsbrad, Eva described in brutal detail, the events of the Battle for Hillsbrad and how the Forsaken proved its dominance over the Alliance by destroying the outpost of Southshore. As we neared Thoradin's Wall, Eva came to her conclusion…

"…_and so that's how we gained dominance in this region, though we are still harassed by those mongrel worgen bastards!"_ Amaranth laughed at her friends fiery spirit and casual swearing, her language wasn't the norm among her other Dreadguard protectors. Within five minutes we had touched down over Thoradin's Wall and proceeded to search for Dark Ranger Alina, commander of Galen's Fall. Suddenly, as our trio approached the camp we were met by a bellowing but disjointed cry.

"_AMARI!"_ With that a towering abomination hurtled toward us, its arms open wide in a 'somewhat' friendly gesture. As the creature neared, the princess moved to the front of our group, a slight smile crossing her face.

"_Hello Goutgut. How are you today?" _The princess spoke as she climbed onto the beast's back and lovingly stroked its head. She moved elegantly and with a grace cherished by all Dark Rangers, she was her mother's daughter. Eva looked up at her mistress with a confused and irritated look, and then spoke very sarcastically.

"_So another of your friends is it, why must you torture me so with your friend cheating." _Both Eva and Amaranth burst into laughter at Eva's overly dramatic speech and Amaranth responded equally dramatic.

"_Oh Eva, you know you're my only true friend. Undeath is truly a girl's best friend but I would never be disloyal to you. Please forgive my treachery." _ Smiles still scarred both their face, revealing to any bystander the truth of their conversation.

"_Okay but only because you asked so nicely." _The girls seemed to had finished their little joke, so I steeped in to remind them of their duty here in Arathi.

"_Play time is over ladies, we came here to work for the Dark Lady. I wouldn't keep her waiting." _Amaranth and Eva exchanged looks and shivered as if a sudden chill had crept up their spines, then spoke simultaneously.

"_No, rather keep our heads thanks." _They both shared a laugh at their symmetry but quickly harden their expressions, showing me that their focus had returned and they were ready to begin the interrogation. We entered the outpost of Galen's Fall and I immediately noticed my sister's commanding presence. We greeted each other warmly.

"_Hail Sister of the night, what brings you to my dominion Cynthia?" _Asked Alina, very keen to understand why I had suddenly ventured outside of the Undercity.

"_Hail brave sister, we come on direct business of the Dark Lady. We come to ask your assistance in capturing the thief Nightingale. As you are probably aware, the rogue escaped the Undercity right in front of our Queen, possibly with important documents in his possession. My task is to capture him and return to the capital with all haste." _Alina surveyed our group for a few seconds until her eye fixed on Princess Amaranth. With elven grace she curtseyed and greeted Amaranth respectfully.

"_It is an honour to make your acquaintance milady. I hope you find the outlying Forsaken strongholds to your liking." _Amaranth, who was used to this kind of response from members of the Forsaken, responded in kind.

"_The pleasure is all mine Ranger. It feels good to finally get out and explore the outlying territories instead of being cooped up in the capital."_

"_I know how you feel, Princess. The Forsaken conquest of Lordaeron has done wonders for my cabin fever." _Alina said, _"I will obviously do all in my power to make your trip worthwhile. You will have full access to all the resources I possess." _This time Eva spoke, thanking Alina for her assistance.

"_Your cooperation is greatly appreciated, Dark Ranger Alina and your assistance does not go unnoticed. The Dark Lady will be informed about this."_ Alina nodded her gratitude and guided us to a nearby bench covered with all matter of military documents. When we were all seated, Alina began to explain everything she knew about the mysterious fugitive Nightingale.

"_From what we can ascertain, Blackmist flew over the wall about a day ago. We believed him to be one of ours and thought nothing of it, a stupid mistake and I promise it will not happen again." _She paused briefly, seeming to want my acknowledgement, when I nodded she continued.

"_He took off in the direction of the fallen human bastion Stromgarde but his motives as of yet are uncertain. Far as I can tell and from what I have been told…" _She motioned in the direction of a Forsaken trooper, who watch the walls of Stromgarde like a hawk_ "There is nothing of importance within those walls bar the sword Troll'kalar but that holds more sentimental importance than anything." _Amaranth stared at the trooper who appeared to be standing in a silent vigil. She pointed in his direction and asked.

"_Excuse me if this sounds naïve but who is that soldier, he has an aura of importance about him." _Alina glared at the Princess in disbelief then answered her.

"_You really have been kept away for too long milady, that soldier is indeed important. He is Galen Trollbane: Fallen Prince of Stromgarde and possibly our greatest asset here in Arathi, his knowledge of the lands and its people is impressive." _ Amaranth continued to stare at Galen as she often found herself doing, Eva noticed this. She had learned over the years that Amaranth's stares generally meant she was onto something important and so voiced this.

"_It seems ladies that our Princess has given birth to a healthy brain-child, what is it that you have discovered mistress?"_ Amaranth turned to the collection of eyes staring at her. Alina, Eva and I were deeply interested in what the Princess was thinking.

"_I think we should speak with Galen again, who knows maybe he's hiding something. He has only recently become one of the Forsaken; perhaps he is in league with Nightingale." _I agreed with her, the Princess and I shared similar thoughts.

"_An excellent suggestion milady" _I said,_ "Lets speak with him immediately." _So our party rose from our seats and quickly made our way over to where Galen stood. As we approached the man showed no awareness of our intrusion physically but he spoke nonetheless.

"_I already told you what I know Alina; I have as much idea as you do about why that human has taken interest in my home…" _Galen sighed _"But it is no longer my home is it?" _He turned around and noticed he was not simply staring at Alina as he suspected but three other women of the Forsaken, including royalty. He quickly assumed a respectful position and greeted Amaranth.

"_Lady Windrunner, it is an honou…"_ Amaranth suddenly cut him off, seemingly sick off all the respectful gestures.

"_We do not have time for greetings now, Galen. You will tell me why Nightingale has taken residence in your former kingdom!" _Amaranth's voice had raised several octaves and she began showing the commanding aura of Sylvanas herself. I thought to myself, this is why she was chosen. Galen did not seem fazed by the Princess' sudden outburst but simply replied very coldly.

"_As you wish, milady." _Galen paused, took an unnecessary breath and began to speak with a newfound pride. _"As you are all probably aware, the Trollbane dynasty has ruled over these lands for many years under the first great human Empire, Arathor. My ancestors established Strom, now Stromgarde, as the capital of their great kingdom during the Troll Wars."_ Eva, growing impatient of Galen's history lecture asked.

"_Hey Gal, has this story got a point?" _Galen glared deep into Eva's eyes and spoke fiercely.

"_I'm getting to it wench; now take a seat and be patient!" _Galen calmed himself and continued his speech. _"Where was I, ah yes, it was during the Troll Wars that Arathor was at its peak and my great grandfather Ignaeus Trollbane wielded the fearsome Troll'kalar for the first time, sprouting the seeds of fear among the trolls. However, while we succeeded in defending ourselves from the trolls, the Quel'Thalas elves were on the verge of defeat. They pleaded with the warriors of Strom to come to their assistance and in exchange one hundred humans would be trained in the arcane arts."_ Amaranth suddenly realized the purpose of Galen's speech and asked him.

"_Galen, are there any arcane artifacts still remaining in Stromgarde?" _Galen smiled and turned to me saying.

"_Such a bright spark our princess is." _He then turned to face Amaranth and continued. _"The answer to your question milady is yes. After the elves bestowed their 'gift' upon us, the arts of sorcery spread like demonic hellfire and was eventually seen as a relatively common practice throughout the human city states and a useful quality in war. However, with all magic practice comes an urge for power, Arathor was no different. An unknown mage unlocked the secrets to some heinous demonic magic and imbued it into an amulet. This amulet had the power to bind the targets soul to it, forcing that target into the service of the wearer." _Galen paused and so I used this as an opportunity for questions.

"_So what happened to this Amulet, does it still exist?"_ Galen sighed then turned his back to me.

"_You people really need to learn the virtue of patience… the answer is yes, it still exists. When the mage was discovered, our holy men went to his tower to subdue him, we soon discovered that the power of the amulet could only consume a corrupted or tortured soul and so was useless against the purity of our paladins. The mage was killed in the ensuing conflict. However, the amulet was last seen phasing out of this plane of existence, falling into the wooden floor of the tower never to be found." _When Galen concluded when all looked around in terrified realization, this must have been what Nightingale was searching for. He intended to bind the Dark Lady's soul to him, enslaving the whole of the Forsaken to his will… like the Lich King once did. Eva was the first to regain the ability of speech and her words stirred the rest of us out of our trance.

"_I will not be a slave again! I didn't fight to bring an end to the Lich King, just to be enslaved once more. Onwards sisters to Stromgarde, let us bring justice to the wretch that seeks to corrupt us!"_ We all cheered at her stern words but as we began the preparations for our assault a messenger came bursting into camp.

"_Lady Alina!"_ he bellowed _"Bloodfang Worgen have descended on Tarren Mill, we are heavily outnumbered._ _High Executor Darthalia requests your immediate assistance; she will be waiting at Southpoint Blockade. I will lead you."_ Reacting on instinct our group began rallying the troopers of Galen's Fall. Steeds were brought before us and we mounted, heading in pursuit of the messenger. The Princess seemed excited, finally she would do battle for the glory of the Forsaken.

**Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Legacy

_**The following events are the accounts of Cynthia Hawkspear, Dark Ranger of the Forsaken – not historical fact. As of such, some of these events will represent fact others merely hearsay but do not, however, doubt their importance, even for a second.**_

* * *

><p>As we rode on through the fallen gates of Thoradin's Wall and on to do battle against the mongrel worgen, I began to wonder; what was Nightingale up to? It would be many years until I found out the truth about Nightingale's actions during our time in Arathi and if I had of known then what I do now, I probably would never have believed it…<p>

* * *

><p>The sun rose above its mountain prison, casting its warming glow over the ruins of a once great city. All the denizens of Stromgarde, humans, ogres even the trolls, basked in the new day sun and began to go about their daily business; all but one lone figure. He leapt silently through the shadows, seemingly stalking the darkness through the south-western quadrant of the fallen bastion.<p>

Nightingale paused for a moment behind a section of broken wall, planning his next movements. For you see this rogue was on business but not the usual work for gold mission, this was personal. Nightingale peered around his stone-shell and surveyed the land, searching for a pathway that required less effort than slitting ogre throats. Not that he was disinterested in killing ogres, no he cared not for these beasts but he knew not what evils lurked inside the Mage Tower of Stromgarde and his ultimate goal lay within that keep.

_Okay Nightingale focus_, he thought to himself, _quick barrel roll to left pillar followed by a brilliant summersault over that bumbling ogre mage, who will be dealt with by a perfectly executed Ambush attack. Finally land stealthily on the lower ledge of the Mage Tower, taking cover within its shadowy interior; got it? Good, onward then. _With his movements planned, the rogue took a swig of Volatile Rum and emerged from his cover. Within fifteen seconds, Nightingale was inside the tower with nothing but one ogre corpse to reveal any hint of his whereabouts, and that could have easily been seen as the work of another hostile citizen of Stromgarde. The man chuckled to himself, a dry, hoarse laugh.

"_Well done old boy!"_ He said congratulating himself, _"another perfectly executed entry."_ Another voice entered the room, a cold, lifeless voice, jeering at Nightingale.

"_Perhaps you should make certain of your surroundings before you celebrate next time, Nightingale." _Suddenly a torch burst into flame and light exploded throughout the once shadowy haven. A woman was standing three feet from Nightingale and he could feel the presence of demonic magic all around her. He responded to her in an equally mocking tone.

"_How did I know you would follow me here Vera? I'll tell you here what I told you back in Booty Bay, you're really not my type sweetheart."_ With that a dagger winged its way from Nightingale's hand, pinning Vera's hand to the adjacent wall. She cried out briefly, more in shock than pain and scowled back at the rogue but the scowl began to creep into a smirk as dark magic began pulsing through the air.

"_Achor she-ki, sheet-sah ered'nash ban galar." _Vera chanted, laughing madly as she did so. The demonic tongue had disturbed some kind of presence within the tower and shadows suddenly returned to the room. Without warning a whip flew out of the darkness and coiled around Nightingale, he screamed in agony as the whip began crushing his ribs. Vera regained composure and jerked the knife free, while her Succubus minion stalked proudly at her side.

"_I know what it is you seek here, human so don't try and deny it." _An inhuman quality had entered Vera's voice, granting an unpleasant echo to her speech. _"Now before I order Selona to crush the life out of you, tell me what you know about the Amulet of Souls. Why do you want this artifact in particular?"_ Nightingale squirmed uncomfortably on the ground for a few seconds, feebly trying to escape, when he realized this was futile he turned to Vera and chocked out his response.

"… _I don't … know anything … honestly." _Nightingale began coughing violently but before he continued he noticed a strange bulk moving around the stairwell. Trying not to draw attention to his potential rescuer he stared deep into Vera's now demonic eyes and asked.

"_Tell me … Vera … did you check your surroundings before you entered this tower?"_ In one swift motion the bulking-mass smashed through the stairwell rail and screamed

"_LOK'TAR OGAR!" _His huge axes were brought down upon both Vera and her minion, ending their lives in a flurry of blood and gore. The orc turned to Nightingale, who was struggling to stand on two feet, and offered him his hand, pulling him up and leaning him on the wall. Nightingale blinked three times in quick succession, trying to figure out why an orc had save his life before asking

"_Thank you for saving me warrior but if you don't mind me asking, who are you and why did you save me?"_ The orc laughed heartily and replied in an odd fatherly tone.

"_You always were an inquisitive one Nightingale, my name is Kashmir and I have been watching over you for many years now in an attempt to insure you make it to this location on this very day." _Nightingale eyed the orc suspiciously, _that's not creepy in the slightest, _he thought rather sarcastically before replying

"_Perhaps I should rephrase my question, maybe what are you…?" _The orc simply stared up into the dark abyss of the tower for what seemed like at least five minutes then he turned to Nightingale, a stern expression creasing his face

"_A much better question indeed. As I said my name is Kashmir and I am born of both the Bronze and Blue Dragonflights yet I belong to neither. I am my own flight, a new breed; the Crystal flight."_ Nightingale was shocked by this revelation; he never suspected he would ever be in the presence of a Dragon that didn't want him dead, like most of Deathwing's brood. After pondering and collecting his thoughts, he proceeded with his questioning

"_Kashmir, you said you were part Bronze flight. Does that mean you have already seen all of this?"_

"_Yes, young rogue and there is still much more to do this day." _His speech now finished, Kashmir began channeling the energy of the Ley lines into some kind of spell. When his incantation had finished, a portal flashed into existence and Kashmir gestured toward it

"_The Amulet of Souls is no longer in this world and so you will not find it here but through there."_ Nightingale could think of many reasons not to step through that portal but something inside him told him to follow this Dragon, perhaps this would lead to his true purpose in life. Stepping through the portal made Nightingale feel like his whole body was being ripped apart and slowly pieced back together again, while at the same time twisting him this way and that. _I guess that's why they call it the twisting nether, _he pondered as his feet finally hit the welcoming firmness of the earth. Nightingale found himself staring at a magnificent city, with mighty defenses, towering keep and thousands of people going about their daily business. He turned around, searching for Kashmir and asked

"_Ahh... Kashmir. Where the hellfire are we? On second thought where are you?" _Nightingale's question was met, gladly, by the familiar fatherly tone of his new companion.

"_It is not a question of where young one but rather when. Welcome to the city Strom located within the mighty Empire of Arathor currently ruled by one Liam Trollbane, if I'm not mistaken. In answer to your other question I'm behind you." _Nightingale turned around and was greeted by an extremely aged human mage, with a beard that touched the ground and rather odd looking staff in his hand.

"_Wow Kash… you aged terribly." _Both companions had a good laugh at that comment but were interrupted by the sound of warning bells blaring out from the city's keep.

"_Ahh, music to my ears. We must hurry Nightingale, today is the day." _Kashmir sprinted toward the city at surprising speed and Nightingale struggled to keep up with him.

"_Maybe I'm missing something" _he puffed,_ "but what is happening today?" _Kashmir didn't even stop to explain, he simply whispered, _you will see_. As the two 'men' entered the city, they saw a gathering of twenty men awaiting orders from their leader, Prince Liam Trollbane. Witnessing this, Nightingale finally realized what day it was today, this was the day the paladins of Strom killed Loam Fletcher, creator of the Amulet of Souls. Nightingale was shocked out of his trail of thought when Kashmir nudged him and handed over a ring

"_Here put this on, it will grant you invisibility so we may witness the coming events." _

"_You're just full of tricks aren't ya Kash." _He said while putting the ring on, Kashmir simply smiled at him and then proceeded to lead them in pursuit of the Paladins. When they reached the Mage Tower a foul aura of demonic magic surrounded the building, its appearance now resembling something more suited to Karazhan then the mighty bastion of Strom. The battalion of paladins came to a halt and their Prince began to address them

"_Paladins of Strom! Today our city faces terrible peril. The demonic forces of the abyss have somehow infiltrated our beloved city and corrupted one of its brightest citizens and now the Arcanist, Loam Fletcher has declared war on his brethren. We will not stand for this injustice. BY THE LIGHT HE WILL BE PURGED!" _A mighty cheer erupted from the paladins and they exploded into action charging into the seeming abyss of the Mage Tower. Holy magic ricocheted off the walls as the paladins battled valiantly against all sorts of demonic beasts from the nether. After what seemed like days of fighting, Kashmir and Nightingale followed the paladins into the upper section of the tower, where Loam stood waiting. His entire being was coated in foul magic, and blue fire flickered violently in his skeletal palm.

"_I've been expecting you Liam, come to die have we?" _His voice carried a similar echo to Vera, as if a demonic being was channeling its voice through Loam's.

"_We do not fear the likes of you, warlock." _Liam stated proudly _"The Light will burn you where you stand and send you back to the twisting nether!" _Loam just laughed at Liam's words and began to remove an amulet from within his sleeve.

"_With this Amulet, Trollbane, I will control the world beginning with Arathor and YOU!" _With these words, Loam unleashed a devastating blast of demonic fire, knocking back the paladins, and began channeling a demonic spell through the amulet. Dark magic began worming its way towards Liam but as it touched him, the shadows recoiled and Loam began to shriek in pain. With this moments respite, Liam got to his feet and cast a mighty blast of Holy Fire which burnt away at Loam who continued to scream.

"_I told you the light would burn you Loam! BE PURGED!" _The shadows began to dissipate while Loam burned, than an explosion of light filled the room blinding everyone within the tower.

"_Now is our chance!" _Kashmir yelled of the noise of the explosion _"Let us grab the amulet and be gone."_ Quick as a Lynx, Nightingale pounced on the amulet but in doing so he caught sight of Loam's face and recoiled in horror. For the man he stared at was an exact double of himself. Nightingale was frozen, unable to move or speak while Kashmir picked him up and teleported away.

The two companions landed with a thud on a grassy bank, a few miles outside the city. Nightingale was still in shock, so many questions raced through his mind; he pulled out his flask of Volatile Rum and began to gulp it down until it was empty.

"_I am sorry for not telling you earlier but it was best you found out on your own accord." _Nightingale didn't respond for a long time but eventually he decided he had to know, he turned and faced Kashmir

"_What's going on Kash? Who am I?" _Kashmir looked over him, apparently surveying him for injuries than responded

"_This won't be easy to say, so I'm just going to say it. Loam Fletcher is your grandfather; it is why you were supposed to find the Amulet of Souls because only you can wield it. The amulet is bound in blood to the descendants of Loam and you are his last remaining heir. It is your inheritance… your legacy." _Kashmir got up and began to pace around, gathering his thoughts before he continued.

"_The power of the amulet, though demonic in nature, is not bound to evil – you and you alone are its master. I have seen, no I have lived the future Nightingale, you will accomplish great things in your life and all for the benefit of Azeroth."_ Nightingale remained seated; there was so much to take in, what did this all mean? _Is this what it's like to discover ones destiny? _He thought. He slowly rose from his position and began to stare back at the bastion of Strom. Finally, he turned to face Kashmir and accepted his responsibility to Azeroth with these words…

"_What must I do?" _Kashmir smiled at him and began channeling the Ley lines once more. When he had finished he gestured at the newly crafted portal and said.

"_Step forward, my friend, step forward and face your destiny…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.<em>**


End file.
